I'll Take Him Faster Than She Can Say Sabotage
by A.T.M.R
Summary: helga, phoebe,and rhonda have a plan to help helga get ICE CREAM
1. Chapter 1

1st

**off all I don't own hey Arnold and never will and 2****nd**** I don't own the 2 songs the songs are by **

**He Is We: Blame it on the Rain **

**Hey Stephen: by Taylor Swift **

**

* * *

**

Helga: what princess why did you want me to meet you at your house?

Rhonda: you'll see we are waiting for Phoebe

Helga: why?

Rhonda: you both have some explaining to do

Helga: explaining for what can we just get this over with so I can go home and grab a yahoo soda and watch

wrestle mania

Rhonda- o my gosh Helga sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you

(_before Helga could say anything Phoebe entered the room_)

Phoebe- sorry girls I was late I was with Gerald

Helga- yeah .. Yeah… can we get this over with already what are we here for princess?

Rhonda: you know that we been close friends since 5th grade..

Helga- what's your point

Rhonda- okay.. okay take a chill pill Geraldine

Helga- don't call me like that

Rhonda- okay so how I was saying you know that my 18th birthday party is this Saturday and its going to be huge and spectacular

Phoebe- a lot of people been talking about it

Helga- we party yay have a goodtime I get it but what's with the explaining we have to give you and stuff

Rhonda- OMG Helga you are so impatient now the explaining I need to know who is this ICE CREAM guy you both keep talking about?

Phoebe- Rhonda I don't know what you are talking about

Rhonda- you know the guy that you and Helga talking about it cant be a guy you like phoebe because you have Gerald but Helga in the other hand…

Helga- what are you talking about

Rhonda- the guy that you like Helga who is this so called ICE CREAM guy I have my suspicion but I need to confirm it.

Helga- oo really… are you loosing your head or something?

Rhonda- phoebe please tell me who is this guy I want to know

Phoebe- I don't think Helga wants me to tell you

Rhonda- you girls are so difficult but I know who it is you Helga are always looking at him, you get jealous of his so called girlfriend is around, and when he hugs you.. you basically melt in his arms and have those eyes its Arnold am I right

Helga- ugh cough.. cough

Phoebe- umm

Rhonda- is Arnold I knew it

Helga- no.. no it isn't

Rhonda- don't play dumb I saw your eyes went when I said Arnolds name

Helga- so what are you going to do out it on the news paper, tell everyone, yell it to the world…

Rhonda- NO Helga No what kind of friend do you think I' am

Helga- the queen of gossip

Rhonda- Helga you are my friend and all I want to do is help you

Phoebe- help Helga how

Rhonda- yes help I'm going to help you get Arnold

Helga- but how? He only has eyes for that skanker doodles of Li… La

Rhonda- not after

Phoebe- after what

Rhonda- okay here is my plan you know Helga since we been friends for years now I know that you are all aggressive and stuff but I know that you write poetry, sing, writes songs, etc..

Helga- so what?

Rhonda- well write a song for Arnold telling him how you feel about him and then you are going to sing it to him at my party and then he will fall in love with you and then live happily ever after.

Helga- 1st of all this is not a fairly tale 2nd I don't know if I can do it I never sang in public before and 3rd are you forgetting of that skanker doodles of Lila

Phoebe- Helga is right

Rhonda- well what if I tell you that Arnold is getting tired of Lila

Helga- what?

Rhonda- yea Sid told me that the other day Arnold was hiding from Lila because he needed some alone time because she is always on his bubble.

Helga- that's funny

Rhonda- Phoebe I need you to confirm it with Gerald since they are best friends

Phoebe- okay I will anything to help my best friend Helga

Rhonda- that's settled tell us tomorrow by my locker in the morning

Phoebe- okay I will call Gerald tonight

Helga- I'm not trying to be all mushy gushy and stuff but thanks I really hope it works because I really love him a lot and I hate seeing with her. It gets on my nerves when she is all over him.

Phoebe- aww Helga

Rhonda- don't worry Helga is going to work also because that day of my party we are going to give you a make over

Helga- a make over?

Rhonda- yea a make over Helga you are one of the prettiest girls in school after me but you always hide what god gave you with those pigtails and that gray hat and tomboy clothes…

Helga- hey.. Hey princess don't judge me

Phoebe- if you want Helga we can go shopping for an outfit

Helga- I'm not into the whole shopping thing and I need to write the song member

Rhonda- right.. Right don't worry me and phoebe we will go shopping for you

Phoebe- that's a great idea I know what kind of clothes Helga likes and sizes

Rhonda- so it's a plan phoebe

Phoebe- it's a plan

Helga- I trust you Phoebe you know what I like

Phoebe- off course that day you are going to look gorgeous

Rhonda- so this whole thing is a plan?

Phoebe- yup

Helga- yea but what's going to be the name of the name of this plan?

Phoebe- how about giving a makeover to life

Rhonda- now how about down with Lila 

Helga- no how about I'll take him faster than she could say sabotage

Rhonda - I like it

Phoebe- me too

Helga- I know I'm a master


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_(Rhonda, Helga and phoebe met by Rhonda's locker in the morning of the next day_

Helga- hey princess

Rhonda- Helga darling

Phoebe- I' m here

Rhonda- so what do you have for us Phoebe

Helga - is it good news or bad news

Phoebe- well its good news and bad news

Helga- what? What's the good news

Rhonda- out with it all ready phoebe

Phoebe- the good news is that yes Arnold is getting tired of Lila supposedly he doest like her anymore but he doest want to hurt her feelings because she is really into him

Helga- gosh Arnold is sometimes really ughhh what's the bad news Pheeb' s

Phoebe- the bad news is that Arnold likes another girl.

Rhonda- what? Who?

Phoebe- Gerald doest know Arnold wont tell him because supposedly Arnold is thinks that Gerald isn't going to like it the only thing that Arnold told Gerald is someone that he least expects

Helga- o..o great the plan failed

Rhonda- stop being so negative Helga my party is in 2 days away you will sing and he will like you and dump Lila and he will forget about the other girl

Helga- I don't think its going to work if he likes someone else

Rhonda- it will work have you wrote the song yet

Helga- nope I guess ill start next class since my muse is in that class

Phoebe- by muse you mean Arnold

Helga- yes pheeb's

Rhonda- since plan "ill take him faster than she could say sabotage"  still on get to work Helga make it a good one and ill see yall later

Helga- okay see ya

Phoebe- are you ready to go to class Helga

Helga- sure lets go

Helga- I wonder who that other girl is

Phoebe- I don't know but it will work

Helga- how can you say that

Phoebe- well you and ice cream are really good friends now yall hang out to places and he invites you to his house all the time

Helga- yes Phoebe a FRIEND only

Phoebe- when he hears you sing he wont be so surprise you like him

Helga- shhh here he comes

Phoebe- shushing

_(Helga sat her self at the last row on the very corner of the class room Phoebe in front of her Gerald next to phoebe and Arnold behind Gerald next to Helga and in the other side his girlfriend Lila)_

Arnold- hey guys

Lila- hello everyone is so ever so nice to see yall today

Helga- hey

Phoebe- hey

Gerald- hey Pataki hey baby

Helga- tall hair boy

Gerald- so phoebe are we hanging out today

Phoebe- sorry honey but I can't I'm going shopping with Rhonda today

Gerald- shopping?

Phoebe- yes we are going to but outfits for her party and she is helping me pick out something so I can look pretty for you

Gerald- you always look pretty no wait you look beautiful

Phoebe- aw w I love you

Gerald- I love you too

Helga- gosh I feel like I'm going to puke back here

Gerald- yea.. Yea Pataki you are just jealous because you are all alone back there

Helga- me jealous please

Gerald- so Pataki are you going to go shopping with Phoebe and Rhonda Lloyd or are you playing baseball after school

Helga- neither

Arnold- you aren't

Helga- nope

Arnold- but you are going to the party right

Helga- yup

Lila- maybe you should go with them they probably can find you something nice for you to wear that day and you could get a guy to like you it will be so ever so sweet

Arnold- Lila

Helga- listen Ms. Perfect maybe you should just stay out of my business and go do something useful with your pathetic life

Gerald- ouch I felt the burn

Arnold- Lila, Helga, Gerald stop please

Helga- whatever sorry Lila- I'm just not on the mood

(the _class went by and so did the other classes Helga was quiet for once writing madly in her pink notebook_)

_( Phoebe and Rhonda were at the mall after school)_

Rhonda- how about this one

Phoebe- nope she wont wear that its to short

Rhonda- she is so difficult

Phoebe how about this one

Rhonda- no.. no its to mustard color she will look like a walking mustard

Phoebe- I guess you are right

Rhonda- how about something black

Phoebe- no she need to stand out a lot of girls are going to wear black

Rhonda- oo yea how about something pink

Phoebe- pink is so her color

Rhonda- OMG I found the perfect one

Phoebe- gosh that is so cute she will love it

Rhonda- totally


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rhonda- okay everyone settle down I have some news for my party tomorrow

Sid- woo hoo party!

Rhonda- anyways just a reminder its at my house, dress to impress, and don't forget my gift just kidding

Stinky- Miss Rhonda what's with the performance thing I heard

Rhonda- o.. o yes the performance it will be revealed the day of the party and this person is on our class right now and she is going to sing a song she wrote but that's all what I'm going to say

(_later in class Arnold came to Helga desk she was so concentrated in her writing that she didn't see Arnold standing in front of her)_

Arnold- hey Helga

Helga- huh o.. o hey a.. football head

Arnold- so what are you doing

Helga- nothing

Arnold- yes you were. You were so distracted that you didn't noticed I was standing here for like5 minutes

Helga- what are you serious?

Arnold- no I was just kidding but I was standing her like for a minute

Helga- good

Arnold- so what are you writing?

Helga- nothing … nothing at all

Arnold- sure whatever you say Helga

Helga- that's right whatever I say football head

Arnold- are you feeling okay

Helga- yea why?

Arnold- because you been really quiet and I'm kinda worried because no insults, no smart sarcasm, etc..

Helga- you were worried about me?

Arnold- yea why wouldn't I you are usually talking a lot and stuff so what were you writing that is keeping you so quiet

Helga- nothing important just some stuff I need to do

Arnold- what kind of stuff is it drawing, poetry, or a list of some kind

Helga- what no.. no nothing like that… wait just a second why aren't you with Lila?

Arnold- because I'm talking to you

Helga- sure okay I have to go talk to phoebe about something before she leaves with Gerald

Arnold- okay I guess ill see you later

Helga- sure

Arnold- Helga

Helga- huh

Arnold- maybe one day you can show me what you write because I know you write some cool stuff

Helga- maybe one day see ya

_( later that night Arnold called Gerald on the phone)_

Gerald- hello

Arnold- hey its me Arnold

Gerald- hey man what up

Arnold- I need some advice

Gerald- advice me you are the one that gives the advice

Arnold- I'm serious

Gerald- fine spill

Arnold- you know how I told you that I don't like Lila anymore and that I wanted to break up with her but I don't want to hurt her feelings right..

Gerald- yea

Arnold- so what should I do I wanted to tell the girl I love that I love her at Rhonda's party tomorrow so what should I do with Lila

Gerald- I don't know man the party is tomorrow and you should have told Lila sooner because you know how girls are she probably has everything ready and if you break up with her like today you are going to be the one that is going to be called a jerk and she is going to feel all bad

Arnold- I guess you re right ill take Lila to the party but I cant take it anymore she calls me every hour and If I don't pick up she gets mad and then she starts to cry and she always want me next to her and she is all over me and it gets annoying

Gerald- she has it bad for you man

Arnold- I don't know why I agreed to go out with her when she asked me after she dined me for like years

Gerald- because you are to nice…. Hold up rewind you said you were going to tell the girl who I don't know that you love her?

Arnold- yea

Gerald- who is she must be some kind of girl for you to say you love her when you haven't even dated her. Who is she?

Arnold- I love her you know her she is,, and she is on my mined 24/7 and I hate to see her with other guys and she is amazing, talented, smart, creative, funny, and beautiful

Gerald- yup that's love who is it Arnold man I'm your best friend and you haven't even told me

Arnold- if I tell you. you wont be saying nothing mean

Gerald- okay fine

Arnold- I love Helga G. Pataki

Gerald- -

Arnold- Gerald are you still there.. Hello

Gerald- I'm still here my mined just tricked me I imagined you said Helga Pataki

Arnold- I did

Gerald- what? you are In love with HELGA G. PATAKI

Arnold- yes

Gerald- are you serious or is this some kind of joke

Arnold- Gerald I'm serious

Gerald- but why Pataki?

Arnold- because she has something that other girls don't have and that I love

Gerald- yea she has a mean personality, rude, and …

Arnold- stop Gerald you don't know her like I do

Gerald- okay fine

Arnold- let me explain I don't know how it happened but when I'm around her I feel like millions of butterflies in my stomach and when I'm walking next to her I feel like I cant breath and when I talk to her is like I get to distracted looking at her and I kinda get nervous I'm always happy and excited to see her and to talk to her and when I don't see her I feel sad..

Gerald- Arnold.. Arnold you have it bad for Pataki. Do you think she like s you too

Arnold- I wanted to tell her tomorrow but now I'm stuck with Lila. Ill take Lila to the party and then after the party ill break up with her and then ill tell Helga how I feel about her

Gerald- you are bold real bold anyways ill talk to you tomorrow phoebe was going to call me

Arnold- thanks and tell phoebe I said hi

Gerald- I will bye

Arnold- bye


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**( **_**4 in the after noon the day of the party at Rhonda's house)**_

**Helga- I'm here princess**

**Rhonda- good**

**Helga- wow RhondaLloyd you really pull out this one you surly toped it out **

**Rhonda- I know I'm 18 of course it was going to be spectacular **

**Helga- so where is Phoebe**

**Rhonda- she's coming at 5 to help me get you ready**

**Helga- okay I cant believe I'm doing this after so many years reveal my love for Arnold **

**Rhonda- don't worry you will do great did you bring the song**

**Helga- yea**

**Rhonda- let me see it**

**Helga- here **

**Rhonda- I knew you had it on you.. So do you want to practice the stage is next to the DJ over there**

**Helga- sure**

**Rhonda- I have to go do some last minute things **

**Helga- go ahead I'll go and rehearse**

**(**_**5 in the after noon time to get Helga ready)**_

**Phoebe- hey girls I'm here**

**Rhonda- did you bring it?**

**Phoebe- yea where is Helga**

**Rhonda- rehearsing she sings good**

**Phoebe- I know we should start getting her ready**

**Rhonda- HELGA TIME TO GET YOU READY!**

**Helga- coming**

**Phoebe- hello Helga**

**Helga- hey pheeb's so what you have there**

**Phoebe- your dress**

**Helga- a dress?**

**Rhonda- you are going to love it its so divine**

**Phoebe- I agree with her**

**Helga- let me see it**

**(**_** Phoebe opened the bag and revealed a white dress up to the knee with a pink ribbon around the waist it was pretty and simple)**_

**Helga- I love it thanks **

**Rhonda- what did I tell you she was going to love it **

**Phoebe- lets hurry because Gerald is picking me at 6:50**

**Helga- lets do this**

**Rhonda- Helga doll when we are done with you wont recognize yourself in the mirror**

**Helga- I hope that's a good thing**

**Phoebe- it will**

**Rhonda- lets start Helga have a seat we are going to star with you hair and nails and other small things**

**Phoebe- ill do her nails I'm not that good with hair**

**Rhonda- okay**

_**(they got done with her hair and nails)**_

**Helga- don't put a lot of make up on me I don't want to look like a clown**

**Phoebe- you won't**

**Rhonda- we are going to keep it simple mascara, foundation, blush, and pink lip-gloss**

**Helga- fine**

**(**_**they got done with Helga she put on her shoes and dress)**_

**Rhonda- are you ready to look in the mirror**

**Helga- Doi!**

**Phoebe- close your eyes and when we tell you to open them you will open them deal!**

**Helga- fine**

**Rhonda- 1.….2.…3.… open them**

**Helga- OMG is that really me I cant believe it **

**Phoebe- so you like it?**

**Rhonda- by the look in her eyes she loves it**

**Helga- man I look good take that Lila who is hot now**

**Phoebe- now help me get ready with my makeup and hair so when I get home ill just get dressed **

**Rhonda- help her while I get ready **

**Helga- sure**

**Phoebe- thanks**

**Helga- no problem**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

(_PARTY TIME)_

Rhonda- hello everyone welcome to my 18th birthday party I hope enjoy it and have a great time so now have fun.

( _a lot of people cheered)_

Rhonda- Helga are you ready to come down?

Helga- no

Rhonda- everything is going to be okay come down and have some fun before you go to stage

Helga- fine but is Arnold here yet?

Rhonda- no not yet

_( Helga came down the stairs of the Lloyd house with her white dress and pink ribbon around her waist her hair straightened with white sandals and simple make up everyone looked at her as she came down the stairs and people murmured) _

Sid- howdy who is that ?

Stinky- I reckon never seen her before

Gerald- babe who is that?

Phoebe- that would be my best friend Helga

Gerald- no way are you serious?

Phoebe- yup

Sid- Helga sure cleaned up good

Rhonda- guys ..guys close your mouths I know yall are so surprised but don't make it so obvious

Gerald- is that really Helga G. Pataki

Rhonda- yea didn't phoebe already told you

Sid- I still cant believe it

Rhonda- I'll go get her

_( when Rhonda left to get Helga that's when Arnold arrived and he went straight to Gerald and phoebe by now Gerald and phoebe were standing alone)_

Arnold- hey guys

Phoebe- Arnold you made it

Gerald- hey man where is Lila?

Arnold- she is over There talking to some girls

Gerald- oo by the way you are not going to believe it

Arnold- believe what?

Phoebe- wait until Rhonda gets here

Gerald- you are right

Arnold- what are yall talking about?

Gerald - you will see

_( Rhonda and Helga were walking their way and that when Arnold saw Helga his eyes widened and looked surprised to see Helga)_

Arnold- wow is that Helga?

Phoebe- yes indeed

Arnold- wow she looks amazing

Rhonda - so Helga Gerald here didn't believe that you were Helga

Helga- is that right tall hair boy

Gerald- yup that's the devils mistress Pataki

Helga- and you have a problem with that

Arnold- hey Helga

Helga- hey football head

Arnold- you look really pretty today

Helga- thanks

Rhonda- all my creation

Helga- yea.. Yea princess

Arnold- so Helga do you want some punch or something?

Rhonda- she can's sorry

Helga - I can't?

Rhonda- yea you can't we have to go do the thing remember

Helga- o.. o.. yea

Arnold- maybe later

Rhonda- lets go now Helga

Helga- okay

Phoebe- Gerald I'm going with them okay

Gerald- what's going on?

Phoebe- just some stuff I have to go

Gerald- okay babe

_(phoebe followed after Helga and Rhonda)_

Gerald- I wonder what are they up too?

Arnold-

Gerald- hey Arnold.. Arnold

Arnold- huu sorry Gerald what were you saying

Gerald- that I wonder what they are up to

Arnold- I have no idea.. Did you saw Helga she looked so beautiful

Gerald- yea I saw her whatever

Arnold- Helga just keeps surprising me I love her so much

Gerald- yea sure just don't make it so obvious

Rhonda- you can do this Helga

Helga- I have a bad feeling about this

Phoebe- take deep breaths

Helga- ahhh- ahhhh

Rhonda- you will do great here is what's going to happen I'm going over there and say something then the lights are going off and then the D.J is going to introduce you and the lights are going to turn on then you will be in the middle of the stage and you are going to do your thing

Helga- okay

Phoebe don't worry

Rhonda - lets cuddle plan

Helga- plan "I'll take him faster than she can say sabotage" is ON

Phoebe- yay


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_( Rhonda walked to the stage with a microphone)_

Rhonda- everyone.. Everyone gather around the stage I hope yall are having a good time and to make it more amazing we are going to have a really special performance this let me tall yall something about this person 1st she is one of my friends she is really talented and I know yall are going to like it what she has for us tonight. LIGHTS! Take it away D.J.

D.J.- Now from Hill wood high school Miss. Helga Pataki

(_the lights went on and Helga was in the middle of the stage looking really pretty with a guitar in her hands)_

Helga- I know that yall are surprise that I'm doing this but I wrote this song and bare with me okay

_(people stared to clap and Helga stared to sing)_

_**You got me caught in all this mess.**_

_**I guess we can blame it on the rain.**_

_**My pain is knowing I can't have you.**_

_**I can't have you.**_

_**Tell me.**_

_**Does she look at you the way I do?**_

_**Try to understand the words you say**_

_**And the way you move?**_

_**Does she get the same big rush?**_

_**When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?**_

_**Tell me am I crazy?**_

_**Am I crazy?**_

_(everyone was surprise that Helga could sing and they liked it even Arnold. Lila was now next to Arnold holding him Arnold was kinda annoyed by Lila but all that Arnold could do is stare at Helga singing)_

_**I catch my breath.**_

_**The one you took the moment you entered the room.**_

_**My heart, it breaks at the thought**_

_**Of her holding you.**_

_**Does she look at you the way I do?**_

_**Try to understand the words you say**_

_**And the way you move?**_

_**Does she get the same big rush?**_

_**When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?**_

_**Tell me am I crazy?**_

_**Or is this more than a crush?**_

_**Is it more than a crush?**_

_(Helga caught Arnold staring at her she felt happy but at the same time angry because lila was all over Arnold)_

_**Maybe I'm alone in this, **_

_**But I find peace in solitude**_

_**Knowing if I had but just one kiss**_

_**This whole room would be glowing.**_

_**We'd be glowing.**_

_**We'd be glowing.**_

_**Does she?**_

_**Tell me does she look at you the way I do?**_

_**Try to understand the words you say**_

_**And the way you move?**_

_**Does she get the same big rush?**_

_**When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?**_

_**Tell me am I crazy?**_

_**Or is this more than a crush?**_

(_Helga saw Arnold again and he seemed upset she wondered what was going thru his head had he figured out that that song was for him?… _

_Arnold was still staring at Helga he felt upset he had no idea that that song was for him, he thought that she was singing that song to another guy)_

_(when she was done singing everyone started clapping and cheering Helga was still on stage)_

Lila- she did not sing that great

Gerald- are you kidding she sings good

Arnold- sushh Lila would you mined giving me some alone time with Gerald please

Lila- are you serious Arnold I cant believe you are being such a jerk to me

Arnold- please Lila not now

Lila- fine

(_Lila walked away)_

Arnold- Gerald who do you think is that guy that she was singing to ?

Gerald- I have no idea

Arnold- I cant believe it I lost her

Gerald- don't say that let me ask phoebe

_(Gerald turned around to ask phoebe Helga was still on stange)_

Phoebe- what did Arnold think

Gerald- he is really upset do you know who the guy is?

Phoebe- oMg ill be right back

( _phoebe walked away to Rhonda )_

Arnold- what did phoebe say?

Gerald- I don't know she didn't tell me she just walked away

Phoebe- Rhonda he didn't figured it out

Rhonda- what

Phoebe- he thinks it was for another guy

Rhonda- gosh what do we do now

Phoebe- tell her to sing another song and to make it more clearer

Rhonda - okay I hope it works

(_Rhonda walked next to Helga on the stage with a microphone)_

Rhonda- so what did yall think?

_(people stared to cheer again)_

Rhonda- who wants Helga to sing another song for us

_( people were saying WE DO)_

Rhonda- so Helga can you sing another song for us

Helga- I.. I.. I

Rhonda- so its settled Helga is going to sing another song for us

(_more cheering.. Before Rhonda walked away she went to whisper something to Helga)_

Rhonda- sing another song and make it more clearer he thinks the song was for another guy

Helga- what? is he really that dense

Rhonda- common make it clearer okay

Helga- fine clearer it is

( _rhonda walked away and Helga stared to sing again)_

_**Hey Phillip, I know looks can be deceiving**_

_**But I know I saw a light in you**_

_**And as we walked we were talking**_

_**I didn't say half the things I wanted to**_

Gerald- who is this Phillip guy

Arnold- I have no idea shhhh

_**Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window**_

_**I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold**_

_**Hey Phillip, boy, you might have me believing**_

_**I don't always have to be alone**_

_**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel**_

_**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so**_

_**Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you**_

_**Can't help it if there's no one else**_

_**Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**Hey Phillip , I've been holding back this feeling**_

_**So I got some things to say to you**_

_**I've seen it all, so I thought**_

_**But I never seen nobody shine the way you do**_

_**The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name**_

_**It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change**_

_**Hey Phillip, why are people always leaving?**_

_**I think you and I should stay the same**_

_**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel**_

_**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so**_

_**Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you**_

_**Can't help it if there's no one else**_

_**Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me**_

_**Why aren't you here tonight?**_

_**I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out**_

_**And pull me near and shine, shine, shine**_

_**Hey Phillip, I could give you fifty reasons**_

_**Why I should be the one you choose**_

_**All those other girls, well, they're beautiful**_

_**But would they write a song for you?**_

Arnold- Phillip that name sounds so familiar

Gerald- who

Arnold- well my middle name is Phillip

Gerald- man she singing you that song

Arnold- do you think?

Gerald- yea lover boy go ask her

Arnold- o my gosh I think you are right I have to go talk to her. She's singing me a song

_**I can't help it if you look like an angel**_

_**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so**_

_**Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you**_

_**Can't help it if there's no one else**_

_**Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**If you look like an angel**_

_**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so**_

_**Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you**_

_**Can't help it if there's no one else**_

_**Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_(when Helga finished singing everyone clapped again and she saw Arnold and Lila was walking towards him he looked at her and Helga turned around and walked to the back stage with Rhonda her cheeks here more pinker than her blush)_

Lila- Arnold why were you staring at Helga the whole time I don't like it

Arnold- not now Lila I have to go find Helga

Lila-you are ditching me for Helga

Arnold- yes I' am

Lila- what kind of boyfriend are you.. You are ditching me for another girl

Arnold- yes I'm and don't worry I'm not your boyfriend anymore we are over and I'm going to find Helga because I love her so later

Lila- I cant believe it Arnold come back here

_(people saw what Arnold did to Lila and everything he said people were surprised because they never saw Arnold like that especially to a girl but people stared to cheer for Arnold and Arnold ran to find Helga)_

Rhonda- what the heck Helga who is Phillip? You are supposed to be sing to Arnold

Helga- I think he noticed

Rhonda- Phillip or Arnold

Helga- where is Phoebe?

Rhonda- she is with Gerald who is Phillip?

Arnold- I' am Phillip

Rhonda- What?

Arnold- Phillip is my middle name isn't that right Helga

Helga - huh

Rhonda- I let you both talk

Helga- so.. O.. o

Arnold- I like your singing

Helga - thanks but let me explain

Arnold- you don't need to explain

Helga- I don't ?

Arnold- nope I love your singing and I have a question did you wrote those songs for me

Helga- I guess so I'm sorry I know you are with Lila and I knew I shouldn't done that

Arnold- is okay Helga you shouldn't feel sorry and thanks for doing that you opened my eyes

Helga- I did?

Arnold- yes you did and I just broke up with her

Helga- what?

Arnold- when you sang the 1st song I felt kinda jealous because I thought you mean another guy and I was freaking out because I was going to tell you how I feel

Helga- how do you feel?

Arnold- well at first I felt jealous and then when you singing the 2nd song I was confused at first I was like I know I heard that name before and near the end when you said Phillip I was wait that's my middle name and I got happy and excited and to answer your question of how I feel I love you Helga with all my heart

Helga- you do?

Arnold- yes Helga I loved you for a while now I just didn't know how you felt about me

Helga- well did those 2 songs answer you question of how I feel

Arnold- kinda

Helga- Arnold don't be so dense I love you too

Arnold- I knew it

Helga- so what now

Arnold- well 1st of all do you want to be my girlfriend since I'm single now

Helga- let me think about it… of course I do

Arnold- another question how did you know my middle name was Phillip

Helga- I know a lot of things that would surprise you

Arnold- so may I kiss you now?

Helga- I don't mined

_(Helga and Arnold were making out on the back of the stage)_

Phoebe- so what happened who is Phillip?

Rhonda- Phillip is Arnold

Gerald- where are they now?

Rhonda- they are on the back I left them to talk hope our plan worked phoebe

Gerald- what plan?

Phoebe- the plan we made for Helga and Arnold to get together

Gerald- o…o well it did work

Rhonda- how do you know

Gerald- Arnold dumped Lila when he found out the song was about him and also because Arnold loves Helga

Phoebe- I cant believe it we did it

Rhonda- I guess we did what happened to Lila?

Gerald- well people stared to cheer for Arnold when he dumped her she was so pissed off that she didn't see Eugene with cups of punch in his hands and she ran in to him and punch went all over her she got up really pissed of screaming and she pushed Eugene of her and then she left.. And I think the brainy kid went after her and then after that I don't know what happened

Rhonda - dang

Phoebe- here comes Arnold and Helga and they are holding hands and smiling

Gerald- that's a good thing

Arnold- hey

Helga- hey

Rhonda- so yall are a couple now?

Helga- what do you think? off course we are

Phoebe- I'm so happy for you both

Gerlad- me too

Helga- so yes princess mission accomplished "I'll take him faster than she could say sabotage" worked after all

Phoebe- group hug

(_they all hugged had a great time at the party)_

_( the following Monday everyone was talking about Rhonda's 18__th__ birthday and of the new couple Helga and Arnold and also of the other new couple of Lila and Brainy)_

**The end**

**Please comment I'll appreciate it thanks **


End file.
